


Movie Night

by Duckgomery



Series: This Old House [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pitch and Bunny bonding, They all have terrible taste, Tooth has the right idea, that poor girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one night a week that has become a scared tradition of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are at least five references to other movies and cinema in this.  
> Whoever get's all of them will be rewarded with a one-shot of their choice.

 

                Once again it had rolled around to Friday night. Friday night had become a sacred night of sorts with a tradition that had long been upheld.

                That tradition was movie night.

It all started, as most things in the house tended to, with procrastinating.

                The simple act of wanting to procrastinate his latest concept for the layout of his new book, Pitch, whose hair hadn’t seen the saving grace of a comb since the deadline really started to loom, decided that a movie would be a great way to kill a few hours, after which he’d finish his work.

                With a cup of his standard brew in hand, he lay down on the couch, illuminated by the flickering screen and lulled into a state of calm by the score playing.

                Sandy trotted in not ten minutes after the DVD had started, bringing with him the heavy paint fumes that tended to hover around him like a cloud whenever he’d been locked up, ploughing through his steady stream of commissions he tended to neglect until the numbers became overwhelming.

                He holds out a hand, head tilted to the left, to which Pitch simply points to the sparsely covered coffee table, case on display.

                Skimming the back of it quickly, Sandy nods his head, placing the case down gently before plonking down on one of the vacant arm chairs.

                As things start to turn southward for the film’s protagonist, and all hope appears lost, Bunny walks in. At first his mouth opens, as if to criticise the chick flick that the other two are watching, but then his original words die in his throat as recognition dawns on him.

                “Man, I love this next part.”

                And so the second armchair was taken.

                As the credits rolled, the trio sat in a comfortable, appreciable silence, before standing and going their separate ways.

                A few days later found the three in the same position, different movie in hand. This time it was one of Bunny’s picks. Both Pitch and Bunny bonded tearily over poor, dear, Hilary Whitney and the bond she shared with C.C Bloom.

                Sandy would later use this information against them.

                The third time it happened, North had caught them in the midst of watching the various works of the Lumière Brothers, and not wanting to feel left out, stayed. He now had ownership of the armchair that Bunny had left in favour of joining Pitch on the couch.

                They all got into commenting on the techniques utilised in early cinema.

 

                The time after that, they insisted that Tooth join them, which she hesitantly agreed to.

                After sitting through the ‘epic’ that was Koyaanisqatsi, Tooth always seemed to have one excuse or another for being busy on the Friday nights that had been agreed on for being movie night.

                This tradition had continued to flourish with the addition of Jack when he first came to live in the multi-levelled house.

                With him it wasn’t simply about enjoying the movies, which he did, it was about seeing how far he could push everyone else.

                This lead into another tradition of sorts.

                Don’t let Jack pick the film.

                Jack took this as a challenge.

                The others, minus Tooth, were still at a loss on how he managed to swap around the disks and cases without any one of four pairs of eyes witnessing the act.

                The once bare coffee table was now laden with snacks of all sorts and a scattering of DVD cases. It was a small change, but it made the room seem that much more alive.

This night currently, was Sandy’s, and rather than pick something from the more experimental side of cinema as he was prone to, he chose a simple stop motion animation that was sure to keep everyone happy.

                Happy being a word open to interpretation.

                As Mary Dinkle Daisy walks into Max’s flat, Jack now sprawled across Bunny and Pitch on the couch is ‘texting’ on his phone. He wasn’t taking any photos for the sake of blackmail. Not at all.

                North lets out a baring honk into his handkerchief.

                Sandy looks proud with the reactions he has gotten out of the group with his pick.

                “I pick next week, yes. No more of this stuff, we need laughs.” North declares.

                Jack goes to open his mouth with a recommendation, but Bunny is faster, clamping his large hand over Jack’s mouth.

                North was notoriously gullible when it came to suggestions, a lesson hard learnt.

                Sharktopus would never be considered comedic gold.


End file.
